Odiandote
by chidorisagara
Summary: Inuyasha odiaba a Kagome, ahora mismo le daria las razones que ella deseaba oir.


.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha odiaba a Kagome.

Con toda su alma, tanto que había enumerado las razones por su desprecio, esperaba tener el valor para decírselas todas, de una en una, lanzándole la verdad que ella tanto deseaba oír.

_eres un idiota Inuyasha! ¿Por qué me tratas así?-pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos chocolates, ya estaba cansada de ser tratada de forma tan cruel por el medio demonio, se encontraban frente al árbol sagrado, el testigo de tantas peleas y escenas tristes, siempre era el escenario perfecto para las reuniones importantes de ellos.

_fhe! Nadie pide que te quedes a mi lado-repuso dando vuelta la cabeza, que gran mentiroso era, ¿Qué no necesitaba a Kagome a su lado? Últimamente era tan indispensable como el aire, tan fresca y colorida como una flor y eso… lo asqueaba.

_deberías habérmelo dicho en un principio-ella bajo su cabeza, cubriendo su cara con unos delicados mechones de pelo, no quería que él la viera llorar, no se lo permitía, tenia orgullo, con rapidez limpio sus lagrimas con su puño.

Inuyasha se hizo el desentendido, pues no sabia que decir en situaciones como esas, siempre tan malo para confortar a las personas, nunca le molesto eso, pero con Kagome…

con ella era todo muy distinto. Apretó sus puños con furia, ¿Por qué siempre terminaba llorando por el?

_ya no llores-pidió con el corazón en un puño.

_no estoy llorando.-levanto su vista hasta posarla en sus ojos dorados.-solo hubiese deseado saberlo desde un principio, para no ilusionarme y no… haberme enamorado tanto.

Inuyasha nunca vio una sonrisa tan triste en el rostro de Kagome.

Con rapidez, incluso desesperación la tomo de la mano, tirando de ella para pegarla torpemente contra su pecho.

_¿quieres saber porque necesito que te vallas?-le susurro al oído, Kagome pareció temblar entera, pero asintió suavemente, conteniendo los hipos contra la tela roja del traje de Inuyasha.

_si es por Kikyo yo lo…

_eres una gritona sin remedio, te enojas por todo y no te importa enfrentarte al mismo Naraku con tal de hacer justicia-sin poder reprimirlo, una sonrisa surco su rostro, kagome escucho con atención.-por eso, no puedo dejar de protegerte.

_lloras con facilidad, eso es muy molesto-Kagome frunció el ceño separándose un poco de el, pero Inuyasha volvió a abrazarla con mas fuerza.-pero siempre lo haces por mi… gracias Kagome.

_traes ese traje inútil para las peleas, una falda muy corta que deja ver-un gemido ronco se alojo en su garganta, las mejillas de ella se colorearon rápidamente.-en todos nuestros viajes hay uno o dos hombres interesados en ti, todavía no se como lo haces, pareces un imán, así que debo alejarte de ellos a la fuerza.

_eres tan buena con ese lobo apestoso que me haces poner celoso, MUY celoso-recalco con gracia contra su mejilla-¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto?-pregunto suavemente.

_eh…errr. Ummmm son ideas tuyas, yo-yo estoy enamorada de t-

_si, de mi y esa es la principal razón por la que debes alejarte de mi, Kagome, este juego, es muy peligroso. Tu tienes tu familia del otro lado del pozo, este no es tu lugar y… me odio a mi mismo, por ser tan egoísta.

_no eres egoísta Inuyasha-ella poso su mano en la mejilla del apuesto joven, observando como los ayos del sol delineaban perfectamente su perfil.

_si lo soy Kagome, te deseo aquí, solo para mi, por momentos no me importa ni tu familia, ni nuestros amigos ni Naraku, ni nada. Y me da miedo, por que…

_Inuyasha, tu…-Kagome ahogo un grito de sorpresa-estas enamorado de mi.

_si mujer! Es lo que he tratado de decirte desde el principio, pero tu tan inocente y tonta como siempre que ni cuenta te diste-se mofo.

_Inuyasha, yo también te amo.

_ya lo se-admitió con aire soberbio, tomo la cintura de la joven sonrojada y unio sus bocas, rozo los carnosos labios rojos y mordió su labio inferior, recibiendo un pequeño gemido por parte de ella, Kagome entrelazo sus brazos detrás de su ancha espalda, perdiendose entre el torso de Inuyasha, que con una sonrisa socarrona, despeino sus cabellos.

_Inu?

_humm-eso quería decir que la escuchaba.

_¿ya no es necesario que me valla no?-pregunto inocentemente.

_¡feh! No, tonta, no voy a dejarte.

_¿que son esos insultos Inuyasha? Soy Kagome, ka-go-me, no tonta.-se paro de su lado y con las manos en la cintura lo regaño.

_tonta te queda mejor.

_Inuyasha…

_¿que quieres ahora?

_¡abajo!-Kagome se alejo a grandes zancadas del medio demonio enterrado.

_maldita mujer, es despiadada-susurro a regadientes, teniendo cuidado de que no lo escuchara.-pero eso me gusta.-en su cara se vislumbro una amplia sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, solo espero que les halla gustado como a mi, me encantan las actitudes de Inuyasha y quería plasmarlas un poco :3 ¡suerte a todos!


End file.
